


To Make You mine

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chef Draco Malfoy, Hermione and Harry are cousins, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is seeing the best of the best for his sex addiction. He supposes its helping. But when he meets her cousin, Harry Potter, he feels like hes going to fall back into his addiction. Only, it helps that Harry has no interest in having sex with him... but they always fall. And Draco is determined to make this beauty his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make You mine

Climbing up the stairs to see his psychiatrist, Draco reflected on his past week. He had managed to cut down his… escapades from once a day to four times a week. Something Dr. H. Granger would be rather proud of him for. He took a seat in the little waiting room, examining his nails as ‘Ron’, the Doctor’s husband rushed around doing his normal secretary job and waiting for their children to be finished at pre-school. Everything was normal. Soon Mrs Davis will come out of her appointment, sobbing about what a horrible husband she has, the bushy haired doctor would tell her it’s okay and that he is trying his best. And then Draco would go in, and they would talk about his… sex life.  
Only today it wasn’t Mrs Davis. No, instead a beautiful black haired young man, no older then Draco or the doctor, walked out, clutching his upper arm as he listened to a kindly speaking Doctor Granger. Her husband emerging and slapping the shy seeming man on the shoulder, telling his wife to let ‘Harry’ go. The brunette laughed, seemingly not being a patient of the world renowned psychiatrist, he pushed up a pair of glasses that had slid down his nose, before hugging the Doctor and walking off with the red head. “Oh and Harry, how long are you going to be in town?”  
“I-I'm not entirely sure,” the brunette said from the doorway, his eyes glancing over to the blonde who, betraying his ‘try not to flirt with everyone you see’ mantra, winked flirtatiously at the green eyed man who just blushed and left the building.  
“Draco, I’m so sorry, my cousin is just going through a few things so I’ve forced him to come see me at work, please, come in.” the frizzy haired woman opened the door to her office and allowed Draco to go in before her before sitting at her desk and beginning their session.  
***  
When Draco was leaving he found the brunette outside, breathing in the frosty air of the autumn. “Hello?” Draco purred, not wanting to frighten the seemingly jumpy brunette.  
“Hello,” Harry replied, fiddling with his phone before shoving it and his hands into his pockets and heaving a sigh.  
“So you’re Dr Granger’s cousin?” Draco asked, watching the man pull off his beanie and ruffle his hair before shoving the black woollen cap back onto his head.  
“Does it matter?”  
“I like to know a bit before I ask a cute guy out to dinner,” Draco smirked, making the darker haired boy blush and look away.  
“I read your file, Draco Malfoy,” Harry told the now blushing blonde who laughed nervously and ran a hand through his fluffy, white-blonde hair.  
“Isn’t that illegal,” Draco questioned, pulling his coat tighter around his shivering body.  
“So is rape,” Harry smirked, pulling something out of his pocket and showing the confused blonde, “I'm a psychologist, Hermione and I usually work the same people but I recently got back from being Italy with my ex,”  
“Oh… so will you be staying around?”  
“Maybe… if I find a good reason.”  
“Would a date with me be good enough?”  
“Stop trying,” the beautiful brunette laughed, his eyes flashing with amusement.  
“Not until you and every inch of your beautiful body are mine,” Draco said, leaning close and whispering it in Harry’s ear making the brunette laugh.  
“Don’t bother, I’m… not looking for a relationship right now… let alone sex,” Harry told the blonde, stopping him in his tracks.  
“It’s always the cute ones,” Draco laughed, hailing a cab, “I hope I can see you again beautiful,” he told the blushing brunette and he jumped into the cab and disappearing into the traffic.  
***  
Harry watched his Niece and Nephew run around the office that Hermione intended for him to take when (if) he agreed to work with her. He had spent most of the day house hunting, and to make that worse? The best place he found was towards the top of his budget. He would need a job if he chose to live there. It had room for his godson to come live with him. It had room for his own kids… as soon as Ginny brought them back from New York… they had three kids together before they began to drift apart. They had James when they were eighteen… their pleasant accident, Albus came a year later and then Lily two years after that. But with Ginny’s career in women’s soccer taking off in America they had split up and the incredibly messed up Harry had begun a course in Child Psychology. Harry had aced the course by the time he was in his late twenties but ran away to Italy not long after with his boyfriend who he thought had a deep connection with him.  
Now however? He was seriously jaded and didn’t want to get close enough to someone who would just lie to get sex out of him. Someone like that Draco Malfoy, his brain unhelpfully suppled, a sex addict who was charged with rape when he didn’t get the person he wanted… it was not pretty.  
Harry was going to keep a great distance between himself and that man. “Harry it’s time to go!” Hermione smiled, appearing out of nowhere and startling the brunette out of his thoughts, “Ron get Rose and Hugo into the car!” she said, picking up said tykes and handing them to her husband before crouching before Harry and looking him in the eyes.  
“What?”  
“You’re thinking about him again, it’s not good!”  
“It’s natural for me to think of the guy who said he loved me so he could take the first go at my arse,” Harry spat, turning his head away from Hermione who glared at him before pushing herself up and pulling her cousin up into a standing position.  
“I don’t open tomorrow, how about I come with you to get the balance for the town house in,” she smiled, grabbing her discarded bag.  
“Sure.”  
“Perfect lets go get something to celebrate, leave Rose and Hugo with their grandma and you me and Ron will go get something at that new place on main,” Hermione smiled before the two left the building, Hermione locking it up behind her and calling her mother to see if she could take the kids.  
After calling her mother, Hermione told her red headed husband to drive to her mother’s, where they deposited the two kids before stopping off to change as this restaurant was supposedly really fancy but they apparently didn’t need to book ahead as it wasn’t really well known. Hermione wore her favourite slightly sparkly, dark red, high-low dress with a matte black clutch and matching heals. Ron wore his favourite black suit without the tie because ‘if it’s all that fancy then I’ll have it in your bag’. Harry however, wore his purple slacks with a white button up and his favourite turquoise blue vest, throwing his coat over his shoulders and doing up the belt and buttons when they got outside.  
***  
The restaurant wasn’t packed but it wasn’t empty. And because Hermione apparently knew the owner they got some of the best seats. Harry was pleased to find it was an Italian restaurant too. To the point that the menu was, for the most in Italian. The place itself wasn’t as big as Harry was expecting, it was quaint and more his tastes. “Harry, do you know what to get?” Ron asked, scratching the side of his nose.  
“Yeah, do you?”  
“I'm thinking the Fettuccine Boscaiola, Ronald, what about you?” she asked him, giving Harry a moment to zone out and think.  
“Hello ma’am, sir’s, do you know what you would like?” a young woman asked as she stopped at their table, brushing a stray blonde hair out of her face and pulling out a notebook from her apron.  
“Yes please,” Harry broke in, not allowing Hermione to speak as she was seething slightly from her husband’s antics. “I’ll have the Gnocchi di Semolino Alla Romano.” Harry told her, pronouncing the words correctly because of his time in Italy.  
“I’ll have the Fettuccine Boscaiola please,” Hermione smiled, smacking Ron on the leg, sharply enough for there to be a smack sound.  
“Can I please have the Prosciutto and Spinach Arancini?” Ron asked, flashing his usual smile but wincing slightly when he moved his leg. The young girl nodded, not wanting to cause a scene, jotting down their orders.  
“Also, I believe you guys serve champagne, could we please have a bottle?” Hermione added, twirling an unusually well behaved hair between her fingers. The waitress disappeared to give the chief the order.  
“So… heard from Gin lately?” Ron asked, getting a sharp nudge from Hermione in his ribs.  
“No I haven’t, last I heard she was bringing them back at the end of the year, and that she was seeing some guy we went to school with,” Harry shrugged, surveying the room, his eyes landing on his old school friend Cho.  
“Harry?” Hermione asked, her usual motherly tone not lost, “What’s wrong?”  
“He’s here with Cho,” Harry sighed, running a hand through his mess of hair.  
“Oh…yes I heard they were seeing one another…” Hermione sighed, grabbing Harry’s hand.  
“Don’t worry mate, there’s plenty of nicer blokes then that prick around,” Ron smiled, grinning wider when the waitress brought over a champagne bottle and three glasses which she promptly filled.  
“To Harry James Potter. Author. Psychologist. Father and Friend. May the man who is right for you show up eventually,” Hermione toasted loud enough for Cho and her dear date to hear.  
“And here’s hoping that you get that place tomorrow!” Ron added, lifting his glass to tap it against Harry’s and Hermione’s.  
***  
By the end dinner Ron was already threatening to go beat up… anyone really. Hermione had dragged him outside, leaving Harry to pay for the bill. He watched the waiters and waitresses wander around, giving food, taking orders. Etc. “Mr Potter,” a smooth, masculine voice purred from behind him.  
“Mr Malfoy,” Harry sighed, turning to face the handsome man.  
“Did you enjoy your meal?” He asked, putting a hand on his slim waist. He was only in a pair of white trousers with a black button up shirt and loafers. He seemed to have a coat thrown over his arm in the sense that Harry had his, as it was much too hot to be in a coat in the restaurant.  
“It was delicious, I should give my regards to the chief,” Harry shrugged, pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking the time.  
“You’ll have to let me treat you to something then,” Draco suggested making Harry roll his eyes.  
“Mr Malfoy! Its nearing closing time!” a young waitress said, rushing up to Draco, making him laugh.  
“Yes, we’ll let the guests finish their dinner, and Mr Potter shall be given a bottle of our best champagne to take home, chief’s orders.” Draco told the girl who nodded before rushing off to get the bottle.  
“You mean?”  
“I'm the chief, and I must advise you take home some cake for you and your date,” Draco told Harry who laughed.  
“I'm here with Hermione and Ron, so no date for me,” Harry shrugged, blushing under the gaze of the chief.  
“Good, Hermione knows I have been looking for a stable relationship, she knows I find you gorgeous, go on a date with me, tomorrow, I’ll pick you up and make you dinner… anything you can think of right now…”  
“I'm not getting out of this am I?” Harry sighed, looking at the beautiful blonde man.  
“Nope,” Draco purred as Harry paid for his dinner, giving the waitress a tip and going to leave, “Harry I don’t intend to hurt you.”  
“I know.”  
***  
“I can’t believe you are putting off packing your stuff into your house to go on a date with one of my clients! A sex addict at that!” Hermione complained from the lounge room which she had spent most of the morning fixing up. Harry’s new place was a five story townhouse with a kitchen below ground level.  
“You said yourself that he is getting better!” Harry countered, placing all his kitchenware into their new places.  
“I still wouldn’t trust him with your heart Harry, god never with your heart!” Hermione cried, popping into the kitchen and sitting on the bench.  
“I’ll be fine,”  
“He wasn’t charged for rape for nothing Harry,” Hermione pointed out, kissing Harry on the top of the head.  
“’Mione, I just need a date to get over… Italy…” Harry retorted, slumping back against the bench next to his bushy haired cousin.  
“It’s just that… you went through so much, I’m surprised you don’t have more severe trust issues, I mean Professor Riddle rap-” Hermione blabbered, slapping her hand over her mouth before that word came out.  
“So did Snape, because he got drunk and mistook me for my mother,” Harry added, shrugging Hermione’s hand off his shoulder.  
“And your uncle Vernon used to beat you, and when he died Dudley would,” Hermione added more, sighing as Harry chewed at his nail.  
“I’ve come to terms with this, I was only a kid, I didn’t understand why this stuff was happening, and I blamed myself then. But I’m not the one at fault, so why should I let it affect me,”  
“Harry, you don’t need to act brave in front of me, I can tell you’re still messed up. You have no self-esteem, you don’t need to jump into the first guy to look your way’s arms… especially Draco’s.”  
“Hermione, I will be fine,” Harry assured her, checking his watch. “I should start getting ready, he’s picking me up…” Harry felt himself gush. Stopping in his tracks to shake his head.  
***  
By the time Harry was happy with what he was wearing he was wearing a pair of dark red slacks and a gold threaded white button up blouse with a lighter red vest and his leather jacket. He was just pulling on his shoes when the doorbell rang. Hermione opened it and began to talk, giving Harry time to rush upstairs and put in his contacts before running down to meet Draco at the front door. “Hi,” Harry smiled, his heart beating nervously in his chest as the blonde looked him up and down. Taking the opportunity to do the same Harry felt his breath catch as he noticed that Draco was wearing a pair of dark green pants with a white button up with silver lining. Similar to his own.  
“Hey, I’ve got a picnic in the car, come on,” Draco smiled, grabbing the green eyed man’s hand and dragging him away, bidding farewell to Hermione who told Harry to expect things to be in weird places when he got home. Draco drove a black… Harry wasn’t entirely sure what it was… he wasn’t a fan of cars, but enjoyed being in them when someone is driving.  
The drive took them to a quiet piece of land that was definitely not in London. It was beautiful and large with a hill that seemed to overlook the traffic. The two climbed out of the car, which Draco pulled out a picnic basket. Inside the basket were two large plates, two smaller plates, two champagne glasses and a few boxes of things that Harry thought smelt delicious. And after eating what Draco told him was chicken… which he thought was too delicious to be chicken, with a salad and some chips. The two began to settle into a discussion about high school. They soon learnt that, although they went to the same school, Draco had changed schools in their third year because of a teacher. Harry told him about what happened to him with two of the professors. And Draco attempted to teach him a few words in Latin. By the time they ate the chocolate cake Harry was bubblier then the champagne had been when it exploded all over Draco earlier in the evening. The two fell into a comfortable silence when Draco broke it. "I’m trying my hardest not to kiss you right now," Draco murmured, watching Harry's beautiful green eyes.  
"W-why?" said man gulped, his heart beating rather quickly... maybe it was the champagne, he thought, not able to move his eyes from Draco's.  
"Because I don’t think I can stop myself," Draco admitted, brushing one of the stray hair's out of Harry's eyes and leaning in slightly before leaning out and laughing. "I-I don’t want to ruin anything that might be with you, i-is that stupid?"  
"Slightly," Harry admitted making Draco look at him.  
“Fuck you," Draco hissed.  
"Maybe one day," Harry smiled, kissing Draco softly, "but for now you might want to get used to this." he whispered, curling up in the blonde's side.  
"I could get used to this." Draco concurred, running his hand through the brunette's hair, breathing contently as he watched the traffic go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so it seems like it doesn't fit just by the first chapter but i do intend to write more... so bare with me :D

**Author's Note:**

> okay so it seems like it doesn't fit just by the first chapter but i do intend to write more... so bare with me :D


End file.
